tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
Shindan and Shindanjuu
Shindanjuu The Shindanjuu is a term used for the weapons used by the Letter Bees. The weapons are equipped with Spirit Amber which are used by Letter Bees to shape their shindans to attack Gaichuu. There are many kinds of weapons that can shape them. They can be also used for other purposes like healing, identifying, and so on. These weapons have different effects depending on the Spirit Amber installed there. It also changes effects depending on the "kind of heart" used to load the shindan. There's many kinds of hearts used with the shindan weapon & Spirit Amber; like anger, happiness, sadness, loneliness, hope, love, appetite, memories, emptiness, and so on. Some of the user's memories will also be revealed in a projection screens after the shindan is used. Shindan The Shindan (心弾) is a term used for the heart bullet which which the Shindanjuus are loaded with. The Spirit Amber, is a powerful amber stone that when loaded into a Shindanjuu, has the power to allow its user to fire a heart bullet from it and comes in a wide range of colors with different abilities, drawn from the power contained by the spirit insects trapped within. The Shindanjuu needs both the amber and the heart to function. 'Gun Weapons' They shape the shindan in a form of a bullet/s. They are used to accurate shot into the Gaichuu's weakspot or "gap". They can also heal other people or inflict memories & emotions on other people by the users. Some can also reveal objects' memories when made contact with it, but it only work if the "heart" contained in it is strong. The Spirit Amber used can either be install in the gun itself, or separately like in a ring. * Nocturne Op. 20 * Partita No. 3 * Tempest Op. 3 'Bomb Weapons' They shape the shindan in a form of an explosion. The Spirit Amber used for it is worn by the Letter Bee. He/She then plant or throw the bomb while filling it with the person's heart. Once the person gives the signal, he/she causes the heart-contained bomb to exploded. The shindan bomb, like normal bombs, destroy itself while inflict its effects on the Gaichuu. The explosion can also have different effects depending on the Spirit Amber & heart used. *'Shindan Landmines 'Musical Instruments' They shape the shindan in 2 different ways. The first use is when used to effect people. Like healing or effecting people, the user plays music on his/her shindan instrument. It will release the shindan like a soft pulse on the people. Its effects is stronger as the closer the people listening it is. And the effects on them differ on the Spirit Amber & heart used. The second use is when killing Gaichuu. The user must carefully play the music on his/her shindan instrument with focus. It takes time for it to finish loading, as it loads when the user is playing. Once its ready, the user releases it in the form of multiple shots which attack the Gaichuu in all directions. The Spirit Amber used is normally installed in the instrument itself. * Shindan Violin 'Other Objects' They are releasing shindans in different ways; depending on what it is, how it's used, and the "heart" used. They can be common objects people uses. * Shindan Pipe * Shindan Motorcycle * Shindan Heart Shindan Weapons 'List of Shindanjuu and Shindan:' Category:The World of Tegami Bachi